The mission of the Statistical Methodology and Applications Branch is to provide optimal statistical methods for the collection, analysis, and presentation of complex biostatistical measures related to the cancer control, surveillance, and epidemiology programs of the National Cancer Institute. These methods may be pertinent to risk and behavioral factors, spatial and temporal analysis, survey methods, or genetic factors.